the girl with the metal mask
by whiteclade
Summary: glave after years of being in henir is released for a short time and is put back in. the years past by it is now 13 years after the demon invasion glave watching everyone from henir as always as his gaze goes to one portal. he sees a small girl he cant believe what he is seeing her he says two words"my daughter?"


shiros story

(this is a OC i do not own elsword or the charecters just my OC shiro)

the winter day was cold and calm things were news about velder being over run by demons was turning into the demons being pushed back. while things began to get quiet there was a time of began to come together again after being broken others found ne loved ones for the ones they lost. glave watched everything from henir,the peace,the quiet it was nice he almost wished he was there just dewlling in the the locks around his neck kept him close to the portals that led to henir. they were always near monsters only he could reach them or had a interest to. time kept moving on in its slow way a he looked through the gaps in henir at the families. the children playing, parents fighting at times but loving the envied it all, although one child caught his eye a small girl with pure white hair just like his."who could this child be?"he though a small smile formed behind his cold steel mask. the child was alone a orphan on the streets of ruben she was about 9 or 10 she had blue eyes that went along with her white hair which hung half way down her back. She was starving it was clear as day to him,then again glave didnt eat ether henir fed his body with mana making no need for he could do was watch this child slowly die from her hunger and the cold. it almost made him feel sad for her but his emotions were chaotic since he was imprisoned in henir. the more he watched her the more he felt like he had to do something but how?he shifted the dice in his hand his time and space dice began to float and move about to his will and a idea came to threw the dice through a near by portal and the flew through the forest to find the girl.

(shiros pov)

shivering i try to cover up with little sucess the cloak i found was tattered and torn. the wind blew through it no matter what i tried people wouldnt help because of how i look, they say im some demon human or something like i see are people who look at me with hate and think im not a real person. i stand up and try to find a trash fire that most of the homeless gather i find one"hey you get away from there" one of the homeless yell at me."yeah demons like you deserve to die"another said and shoves me to the ground tears well up in my eyes"but-but i havent done anything..."i said my shy words seemed to only make them mad"nothing? because of your kind were out on the streets no home no food"the first one said clearly angery at me he grabs some stones"get out of here"he yells and begins to throw them at me. i run as a few hit my back and legs, i stop behnd a courner hoping i lost him. as i glance out from the courner i see two blue things floating.i get closer to look at them, small cubes"i think there called dice"i thought to myself although im sure dice dont float. she decides to get closer to get a better look, they float and spin almost like they were dancing. she went to grab them when they moved a few feet away,not knowing what to do she looked at the dice. they moved close to her and back the way they were, she decided to follow the strange dice. they lead her through the town and into rubens forest, as she walked she glanced back at the town with only one thought"will i get to go back?"she blinked and shook her head"why would i want to go back? that place was hell i hope it burns"she noded thinking thats more like it. the dice disapered from infront of her as she looked around she took another step and fell through a hole. she ramed into hard objects on her way down the last was a blow to her head and all went dark.

(glaves pov)

as he walked through the portal he looks over and sees shiro laying on the ground unconscious. he sighs "is this...her?"his mind goes to a few years back when he was released this is the second time he had this punishment but when he was released he was striped of his godly powers. he had lived a few weeks and had a small clock shop and a nice life as the demon war was going on demons were hated*more* and were to be put to death the moment they were spotted. glave held no hard feelings agenst the demons, he was working in his shop one day when a window crashed. there was foot steps telling him someone else was inside the shop. as he grabed his dice that held his magic what little he had left and went towards the he peered through a cracked door he could see wings not too big but big enough to belong to something the size of a human, as he pushed the door open a bit more he saw a female demon. she was bleeding heavly and looking to see i the resident was gone she looked behind her and stoped, glave didnt dare to move thinking she might not have seen him. she moved away from the door glave was behind as her long black tail wraped around her. glave opened the door completely scaring her she jumped behind the counter and looked over at him from behind went through his mind"what is she doing? shes a demon shouldnt she attack me?" he pondered this as he moved closer. she held a fire ball in her hand threatening to attack him but he didnt stop. glave was not a arms length away. she droped her hand as her wings sagged" so...are you gonna kill me now?" she asked him not looking at him, he chuckled and said"depends you gonna burn down my shop?"

glave thought about the past then realised shiro will not be" compliant" if she woke up in a dark hole with her head hurting. he picked her up and moved through the portal as he looked at her in his arms he smiled behind his mask."...welcome home..."he said the sad words stayed in his throat as he was unable to say the last onesbut as he layed her in a bed somewhere in henir he forced out the final word,"daughter"


End file.
